chapstick, chapped lips, and things like chemistry
by turtleducklings
Summary: "Finn, people look at you and see a high school quarterback, and people look at me and see the tortured soul of a misunderstood rising star." He decides against contradicting her by saying that people look at her and see a whole lot of crazy. Finn/Rachel.


chapstick, chapped lips, & things like chemistry

**rachel **& ******finn****  
**

( _"we'll be stars someday, both of us." _)

:: author's note: finchel is food for the soul. i'm sorry this is so short.  
takes place between Sectionals and Hell-O. ::

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Can I relate to you the way you relate to me?  
Can you help me out with my chemistry?  
I don't want to be perceived the way I am,  
I just want to be perceived the way I am.

-Chapstick, Chapped Lips, and Things Like Chemistry, Relient K

* * *

Finn Hudson has always been a simple guy. He lives simple; thinks simple; dreams simple; likes simple.

So when Quinn gets pregnant and it's his baby, but it's actually not, it's _Puck's_; but Quinn wants to be with him and _not_ Puck so she made up the story with the hot tub, it's crossed miles over the line from _simple_ to _freaking complicated_; and since when should someone his age have to deal with something like this?

* * *

She finds him one day, in the _library_ of all places, when she goes to look through old yearbooks at herself.

(because she is a _star_, and stars must be _very_ self-aware.)

"Finn?"

He starts, sets down his book. "Oh, hey, Rach. What's up?"

"You were holding your book upside-down," she comments as she sits down in the chair across from him, setting the stack of Thunderclaps down as she smooths her skirt, smiling discreetly.

He just nods, his eyes sort of staring past her head, as if he either knew and didn't care, or he just didn't care, period. "So, uh... what're you doing?"

She opens one of the large, red books, her shoulder shrugging slightly as she explains, "Just looking through old yearbooks. I like to see how much I've changed over the past year or two. Growth is important for _any_ celebrity, as you may well know." _That as well as plenty of accolades and recognition_, she notes absentmindedly.

He didn't know. He tells her so.

"Oh, well... now you do. You have to educate yourself on these things, Finn, if you're going to be a star someday."

He nods again. And he decides that he _likes_ this Rachel, this glimpse into the older version of herself.

(but mostly because the old Rachel didn't think they were dating... or something.)

"My turn," she says seriously as she closes the book with a snap and leans forward, features serious and crazy-eyes turned up to ten. "What are _you_ doing here? Are you spying on Qu- someone?"

He leans back slightly, because one thing that he forgot about the old Rachel is that she can be _scary_. Well... Rachel is just scary in general, old or not. "No... I was just thinking. It's really quiet in here, you know?"

She nods slightly and the crazy eyes fade as she smiles. "Well, it is a library." She opens another book and starts flipping through. "What were you thinking about?"

He's almost surprised that she asked, because most of the time he kind of thinks that she might be able to read minds. Only don't tell her that.

"Just... about everything that's happened, I guess."

"With Quinn? And the baby?" She asks, turning the page and staring intently at a picture of the debate club.

It takes him a second to answer, because he's kind of in awe of her multitasking skills. "Oh... yeah."

She closes the book softly and says thoughtfully, "You know, Finn, we're not too different, you and I." He wonders for a moment what this has to do with what they were just talking about, but she's in full monologue mode and he's afraid to interrupt.

"People look at you and see the typical high school quarterback, and people look at me and see the tortured soul of a misunderstood rising star."

He decides against contradicting her statement by saying that people look at her and see a whole lot of crazy.

She continues, "But they don't understand that if you look past the surface, we're both so much more than what we appear." She reaches out and grasps his hand, squeezing it gently. "I will always understand you, Finn, more than _anybody_ else. And I will accept you for exactly who you are." She pats his hand softly before releasing it and gathering up her books. She stands up, reaching a hand to swipe away some stray strands of hair from her chapstick-slick lips. She flashes him her trademark Rachel Berry Smile. "See you in glee club?"

He nods, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from her lips. "Um... yeah, for sure."

Her grin grows. "Okay. See you then!" She then turns on her heel and saunters from the room.

As soon as she's gone, he groans and puts his forehead to the cool surface of the table.

Rachel Berry is far too complicated for his taste, and he seriously is having trouble figuring out why he can't get her out of his head.


End file.
